1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a retaining device for a heat sink and particularly to a device for fixing a heat sink.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The prior art such as Taiwan Utility Model publication No. 092205232 entitled “Retaining Tool for Heat Dissipation Component” provides a retaining tool being disposed in a locating recess of two opposite sides of a heat dissipation component. The retaining tool has an engaging plate, which is slid into the locating recess with the upper section thereof, providing an elastic part at the middle section thereof and providing an engaging hole at the lower section thereof for engaging a locking ear of a connecting base. The retaining tool further has an operation lever, which provides an actuation plate part being eccentrically joined to the upper section of the engaging plate and the outer contour is disposed on top of the heat dissipation component. Hence, the operation lever is stirred angularly and the actuation plate is capable of lifting the engaging plate such that the engaging plate can hook the locking ear tightly to allow the bottom of the heat dissipation component closely contacting a chip underneath. The actuation plate has a shaft hole disposed at a side of the actuation part for a pivotal pin being joined to the upper section of the engaging plate and has a handle part extending outward from the actuation plate. The elastic part has a shape of “S” or the like.
However, the problem of the preceding prior art is in that the elastic part has an insufficient angular bend due to space limitation of a host unit of the computer and it results in too little coefficient of elasticity, which is easy to create plastic deformation while in use.